


Enraptured

by DoctorsOrders



Series: Things That Squirm [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Come Shot, Consentacles, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Jim and Bones have a kinky relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe signals, Sounding, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Plant, Tentacles, slutty jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: Shore leave to visit the "alien-sex-thing" on Risa that Jim wanted to try goes better than expected.





	Enraptured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/gifts).



> Goddamn, would you look at those tags...the things you never think you'll write end up being your favorite. I'm absolutely not sorry. I love tentacles. I love tentacles on, in, and around Jim and Bones.
> 
> It's not necessary to read the first part in this series if any of the tags aren't cool with you. The two pieces pair well together, but this is so strictly PWP that it doesn't really matter. This work is completely consensual, as promised!
> 
> Special thanks to Kait for being an absolute, inspirational darling. I hope this is what you wanted!

The holo really hadn't done it any justice.

 

Seeing it before him flexing and twisting actually made his mouth water. Jim's skin was hot, pressing up pleasantly against Bones' tensed arm.

 

It was a pale shade of blue, fourteen tentacles undulating slowly. They were slick, not a sucker in sight. There was a curved opening on the end of each—they looked almost mouth-like—where the stringy, thick, purple sap leaked out of them. He squeezed Bones's hand where their fingers twined together. 

 

"You're _sure_ that's a plant?" Bones asked, skeptically.

 

"You know it is," Jim laughed. "You've been reading about it for weeks."

 

"It's a monstrosity."

 

"Yeah," Jim grinned taking his head off Bones' shoulder to look at him. "Thanks for coming here with me."

 

“You’re welcome, I think.” 

 

“You’re gonna love it, Bones.”

 

"I don't know if I want that inside me..." Bones hedged. He'd been going back and forth for days. 

 

“Can always just watch it fuck me," he offered, yet again. 

 

"Well I'm doing that regardless." Bones stoked his cheek, "Promise me you're okay. _Promise_ you'll tell me if it's too much. I don't care how many lightyears we warped to get here, I don't want you hurt again. I've got the approved paralytic, we can stop whenever you need."

 

"I know. You worry too much." 

 

Bones scowled at him with disbelief.

 

Jim reached for the hand on his face, nuzzling into it, "I promise."

 

He relented, clapping Jim twice on the cheek before pulling the container full of activating nectar out of his bag and tossing it between his hands. "I suppose you want this everywhere?"

 

"Yeah.” Jim licked his lips, looking over at the blue tentacles with consideration. “Mmmh, maybe not my nose?"

 

Clearly that hadn't been what Bones was expecting and laughed so hard he had to steady himself on Jim's shoulder. Jim loved when he laughed. 

 

—

 

Jim was giddy with anticipation. The first one slinked over to him, venturing towards the apparently enticing smell of the nectar, it didn't smell like anything to Jim. The tentacle wound around his arm, it was warm and slippery pressing to his skin. Jim watched it, fascinated. Well, it wasn't _warm_ , but it certainly wasn't cool. Every place it touched him left a shiny film. Bones ran his fingers through it and gave Jim a look. 

 

Jim had already prepared himself plenty, not wanting to risk the natural slick of plant not being enough. There was something on Bones' face though, telling Jim he was happy with the consistency and how gentle the tentacle was. Bones urged him to make a fist and they watched as the tentacle squirmed its way inside, seeking the warmth. That's what the plant did after all, burrowed into the warm, nectar-filled caverns of its spongy, moss-like counterpart in its natural habitat. 

 

Bones looked pleased. "I think it likes you, sweetheart," he said with a smile. 

 

Jim hummed in agreement. The tentacle wriggled a little more insistently, almost as if it was responding to him. The mouth-slit at the end opened slightly, oozing just a bit of the vibrant purple sap on to his hand. Jim jumped in surprise, gasping. 

 

"Does it hurt?" Bones asked, a worried look taking him over. Nevertheless he touched his finger to the sap. 

 

Jim shook his head at the same moment Bones drew a sharp breath. 

 

"I'll be damned," Bones muttered as he smeared it into Jim's skin. 

 

Jim jerked, leaning into it. The sap was, a nerve enhancer, every place it touched turned to a live-wire, skin tingling, the very air itself became a stimulant. Bones' hand on Jim's skin felt wild and decadent. Fuck, that was going to feel even better later, when it was inside him.

 

“So maybe I’ll like it," Bones said, eyes closed, rubbing little circles into Jim's skin with his over-sensitized fingertips. 

 

Jim's breath hitched. The tentacle batted playfully at his hand. "It's already better than I expected."

 

"Fucking hell...get undressed."

 

—

 

One tentacle, a bit smaller than Bones's cock, nudged at his entrance smoothly. It was entirely different than anything else he'd ever had inside him, satin and so very firm, slithering persistently deeper. Jim's legs quaked, his knees giving out as it wriggled farther inside him than anything had ever been.

 

Bones took his weight like it was nothing, lowering him down to his knees gently, kissing his jaw. 

 

"You look awful pretty like that," Bones whispered against his ear. 

 

Jim shivered. The tentacle seemed to vibrate inside him as it pulled out a little, testing a thrusting motion. He moaned, head hanging, his fingers gripping Bones' shoulders too tightly.

 

"I'm fine," Jim said with short breath, knowing Bones was close to asking, "I'm good."

 

"You're _so_ good, darlin'." 

 

Jim sat awkwardly on his folded knees while the tentacle caressed him deep inside. Bones rubbed the pad of his finger over Jim's nipple, he let his head fall against Bones’ chest. 

 

"Good boy." Bones continued playing with Jim's pebbled nipple alternating between stroking and pinching. He looked over Jim's sloping shoulders. "God, that's a sight."

 

Jim figured it must be, him kneeling and panting, being fucked by an bodiless thing. 

 

"Need more," Jim told him, his hips canting a bit as he tried to get more friction. 

 

"Stay like that," Bones told him, authority starting to slip into his tone. 

 

Jim did as he was told as Bones untangled himself from Jim. He loved when Bones ordered him. Like the rush of adrenaline it gave him, liked the way he knew Bones' eyes glinted as he did. Jim rested his palms on his naked thighs, his head down. He considered fisting his cock, curved and dripping precome on his belly, but Bones hadn't said to do that, and he'd rather wait for permission. 

 

“Easy,” Bones said from behind him, his voice low.

 

Jim felt a resistance on the tentacle inside him, and suddenly it was retreating. Jim whined but allowed it. More of the gel-like nectar was smeared on his entrance by Bones’ warm fingers before there was something larger pushing there. This tentacle was slicker, sliding inside him in one smooth motion. Jim wondered if Bones had lubed it up for a brief second before he realized he didn't care. He heard himself moaning, _god_ it was hard to stay on his knees when he felt like this.

 

“How's that?” 

 

“Good,” Jim managed, “ _Fuck_.”

 

Bones kissed the nape of his neck then let his teeth scrape across the soft skin there. Even without the sap it felt like an electric shock. Jim almost couldn't believe this was happening to him, and wasn't some depraved dream. Thank fucking god for Risa.

 

Jim's thighs tensed again as he strained not to touch himself, strained against the thick, squirming tentacle. Bones chuckled, like he could see Jim’s pleasurable distress. 

 

He moved so he could reach Jim’s arms, surveying his face for a long moment before spreading the nectar down his forearms. He sat back and watched as two new tentacles found Jim’s arms, twining around and across each other and Jim’s limbs, immobilizing his effectively. They weren't too tight, just a nice pressure ensuring he couldn't move.

 

Bones kissed his shoulder before taking Jim’s neglected cock in his hand. Jim wailed, biting his lip to stifle the sound. 

 

“Don't come,” Bones said firmly. “And don't bite your pretty mouth.”

 

Jim let his lips fall open, wanton noises pouring out as he did. _Don't_ come, how in the fucking world was he supposed to accomplish that? It was almost cruel. Jim tried to focus on everything, nothing, _anything_ to distract from the intense need for release. 

 

Bones took pity on him a few moments later, it had felt like hours. More of the sticky gel on his skin, this time the base of his cock. It felt so goddamn fantastic. Bones touching and guiding him in tandem with insistent tentacles caressing him in more places than he could count.

 

—

 

"It's not going in your mouth," Bones told him seriously. "I don't care how much you beg, that thing is not going down your throat."

 

Jim whined, "Put something in my mouth. Let me suck you off, please. _Anything_."

 

Bones grinned wickedly. "Sometimes I forget what an absolute slut you are,” he said, the word dripping with affection 

 

Jim was, he _knew_ he was, but he only liked when Bones said it. "I am, sir. Please, more." He loved that Bones indulged him so fully. Loved that he still had that little extra button he could push if he wasn't getting his way. 

 

Bones closed his eyes with a shudder. "God, you're perfect," he said reverently, sliding two fingers against Jim's tongue. "How did I get this lucky?"

 

Jim's only response was so suck sloppily at the fingers in his mouth. Curled up on his side he was essentially immobilized. The tentacle inside him was big. He could see it, snaking on the floor, he wouldn’t have believed he could take it if it wasn't already inside him. It filled him deep, pumping lazily as Jim strained against the fullness. There was one, about two fingers wide, around his cock, holding him unrelentingly hard. Jim's arms were folded uselessly in front of him, pleasantly constricted, his ankles bound together as well. He tried to inch closer to Bones' fingers, wanting them farther down his throat. Jim wanted to be consumed by feeling, and he was so close.

 

Bones moved nearer, keeping his fingers firmly lodged in Jim's mouth. He leaned over and put his lips over Jim's hard nipple and traced the pebbled surface with his tongue. Jim moaned, his body shaking. 

 

Bones pulled off, pupils blown and smirking, "You liking this?" 

 

Jim made an agreeable noise around his fingers. He loved how much Bones was clearly getting off on it too. 

 

"Jesus, look at you," Bones sighed. 

 

He pulled a small bell out of his pocket. It was black, hung on a leather strap. He dropped it from one palm to another and it made a clanging noise that was too big for its size; it was their non-verbal safe word. Jim had never had to use it, Bones was observant enough of him to know when to adjust or stop long before Jim ever did, but he'd still insisted on it any time Jim was verbally stunted. He pulled his fingers from Jim's mouth and moved so he could place it in Jim's bound hands. 

 

"Yes," Jim purred, curling his fingers around it tightly so it couldn't make a sound. He had to drop it for it to work, the impact causing the noise, but he didn’t want to chance that, didn’t want any of this to ever end. 

 

Bones stroked his cheek fondly before pushing his fingers back into Jim's throat. He sat cross-legged in front of Jim's head, above him. It gave him a good view of Jim’s debauchery. Bones scooped up more nectar and smeared it on Jim's nipples. His cry was muffled, the new contact was almost overwhelming. It only took a few moments for two more tentacles to find his nipples. They ground against the hard nubs, having nothing to penetrate. The slits opened, leaking the sap on his chest.

 

Jim jumped against the living restraints and sobbed, saliva leaking from the corners of his mouth around Bones’ fingers. 

 

"I wish you could see yourself, darlin'. You’re the prettiest picture I’ve ever laid eyes on.” 

 

He flushed, he could feel his neck turning red. Bones’ doting words shouldn’t still rile him up so much, not when he way laying bound and stuffed with tentacles, but they did. 

 

Bones fucked Jim’s mouth, his fingers pushing at the back of Jim’s throat. He could die like this and be so very happy. 

 

“Still want my cock?” Bones asked, his voice a little strained. Jim wondered how long he’d been neglecting his own erection. 

 

Jim moaned as best he could with his full mouth, one of the tentacles skidding over his nipple again as he did, causing him to tense. 

 

“No?” Bones asked, sounding amused. 

 

Jim tried again, but the noise he made was unintelligible. God, he wanted to suck Bones off like this, wanted Bones to fuck his face and come down his throat while he continued to be fucked by this monster of a tentacle. 

 

“Or was that a ‘yes’?”

 

Jim strained, trying to make the word sound agreeable, but Bones’ fingers were too far down his throat. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, he needed more.

 

“Oh,” Bones said in faux-shock, “Sweetheart, don’t you remember how to ask for what you want?” He wiggled his fingers in Jim’s mouth for another second before finally pulling them free. 

 

“ _Please_ ,” Jim breathed the second he was able. “ _Yes_ , I want it, please.” 

 

“So greedy,” Bones taunted playfully. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Bones shifted, maneuvering Jim’s head into his lap. Bones’ pants were open already, his cock slick and hard. Jim wondered if he’d been stroking it while his fingers fucked Jim’s mouth, knowing it was the sight of Jim—tied up and ravished—that had gotten Bones to this point. 

 

The tentacle inside Jim let forth of gush of the intensifying sap and Jim screwed his eyes closed gasping at the air. He froze for a second, the feeling of it inside his hole almost too much to handle. Bones rubbed his neck, shushing him. Jim could already feel the ooze leaking from him, it had been so much. As soon as he was able, Jim poked his tongue out, licking the very tip of Bones’ flushed cock. 

 

Bones cursed and jerked, pulling away so he was just out of Jim’s reach. 

 

“ _Bones_ ,” Jim whined, pouting. 

 

He plucked the bell from Jim’s hold, keeping it still. “Flex your fingers for me,” Bones instructed. Jim did, without question, proving he still could. “Okay, _okay_ ,” he gentled as he placed it back in Jim’s cupped hands. 

 

He worried too much. Jim loved it. 

 

Bones guided Jim’s head back to his cock, and this time sighed, pleased, as Jim’s tongue swiped over him. 

 

Jim gave the best blowjob the position would allow. He couldn’t take Bones particularly deep, his technique messy as the tentacle pressured against his prostate. It didn’t seem to matter, Jim could tell he was close. Jim was past the point of close, his orgasm being held hostage, almost as though the plant wanted Bones to come first. Maybe it did. 

 

Bones pulled out at the last possible second, gasping Jim’s name as he came across Jim’s face. It hit Jim’s cheek, hot and dripping. Jim searched for the strands of Bones’ release with his tongue. He liked the way Bones’ come felt in his mouth. 

 

“Good boy,” Bones murmured, smearing a bit of the warm spunk into Jim’s tousled hair. 

 

As if that was the command the tentacle had been waiting for, it released Jim’s cock, the one inside his ass fucking him just a bit rougher. And, _fuck_ , Jim couldn’t take that without incident, he came. 

 

“Bones—fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , _oh!_ Booooones!” he cried, tears running down his face with the force of his orgasm.

 

He was quivering as he lay there, immobilized with exhaustion, dripping every sort of fluid as the tentacles began to retract, slinking out and away from him. 

 

“Oh darlin’, _so good_ , look at you,” Bones said, laying down on the soft ground with him. “Probably can’t move, can you?” 

 

Jim shook his head. 

  
“That’s alright, we’ve got nowhere to go.” Bones put his arms around Jim, “Let me hold you for a bit, okay?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Jim agreed easily, worn out and contented.

 

—

 

“How you do feel?” Leonard asked as Jim finally blinked clear eyes back at him. Leonard wasn’t sure how long it had been, he’d lost track of time looking at Jim’s gorgeous, exhausted face.

 

“Fucking great,” Jim murmured, “ _So_ good, Bones.” 

 

“Yeah?” He asked trying to keep his tone causal, “Want me to take a turn?”

 

“ _God yes_ , let me watch them inside you.”

 

“Oh sweetheart, I meant a turn with you.” 

 

Jim laughed, “What am I, a library book?” 

 

“I don’t reckon so." Leonard petted one of the slowly wriggling tentacles that hadn’t abandoned them completely, "This one looks like it’ll share real nice with me.”

 

Jim looked exuberant. “Shut _up._ Fuck me.”

  
“You’re a demanding little brat, you know that?” 

 

“You love it.” 

 

Leonard rolled his eyes but didn’t disagree, he wouldn't lie about that. “More lube first,” he told Jim. 

 

“Yeah, okay.” 

 

—

 

He eyed the thinnest tentacle yet again. Jim would tell him no if it grossed him out, but he was pretty sure Jim would love it. They're traveled an awfully long way for Leonard not to try the tentacles at _all_. He took a thin line of the nectar and drew a spiraling line up his cock and then coaxed the narrow tentacle over to him. It followed the pattern he’d drawn, slipping smoothly as it twirled up around him. Leonard’s heart leapt in his chest, it felt wild and filthy and he couldn’t stop watching. 

 

“Oh, _fuck_ Bones,” Jim whispered, watching mesmerized. 

 

The coil it had formed was tight, tight enough that Leonard could feel it, squeezing and thrumming just a bit. It looked smaller around him than he’d though it would, and suddenly Leonard wanted it inside him. He squeezed a dollop of lube from the bottle, dragging it down the tentacle with his index finger. He almost couldn’t decide if he should look at it or Jim while he did so. Then he smeared a bit of the nectar across his slit. 

 

Jim moaned as it slithered inside Leonard, almost as though he could feel it as it went down. It had been a while since Leonard had been sounded, _too long really_ , he thought as it slipped down his tight shaft. The tentacle vibrated a bit as though it were trying to undulate but couldn’t manage in the tightness. 

 

“Oh god, _please_ tell me you’re gonna fuck me now.” 

 

“You'd love that, wouldn’t you?” Leonard asked him, a little breathless 

 

“I need it, I _need_ to have you inside me like that.” 

 

Leonard smirked. "Come here you filthy thing." 

 

Jim crawled over, then sat unmoving on his knees, wrists presented to Leonard submissively. "Please?" 

 

There was really no arguing when Jim looked at him like that. "Sure, darlin'," he said, kissing Jim's fingers. He loved seeing Jim bound any time he could have it. 

 

He smeared more of the sticky gel on Jim's wrists. Leonard watched as two of the thickest tentacles encircled each of Jim's wrists, curling down to his elbows before tugging him backwards, splaying him across the floor. His arms stretched apart above his head and Jim laughed as he tested his restraints. They flexed with him but didn't let go. 

 

Leonard had to take a deep breath before touching Jim. It didn't matter how long they'd been together or how many times they did this, Leonard always marveled at just how gorgeous Jim looked stretched out and so willing in front of him. Jim's cock had managed half hardness against his thigh, already interested. 

 

"Come on," Jim urged wriggling his toes, "Fuck me." 

 

"What a sweet-talker you are." 

 

Jim clicked his tongue and winked. 

 

"It's a good thing I love you, because you're awful—oh _jesus_ ," he gasped as the tendril wrapped snugly around his cock squeezed and squirmed a little deeper inside. 

 

"It wants you to fuck me too," Jim teased. 

 

He certainly wouldn't be outdone by a goddamn plant. Leonard rubbed more nectar on Jim's right ankle, moving closer as he watched a new tentacle hoist his leg out of the way, Jim drew a sharp breath, his cock getting harder by the second. 

 

“Now. Bones— _please_!”

 

"That's better," Leonard said with a press of his lips to Jim's knee. 

 

Leonard pushed in slowly wanting to draw out Jim’s begging, although he didn’t have much of a choice. Jim was so wet, leaking purple and the ridiculous shimmering lube he liked, but each twist of the tentacle around his cock was a ridge that Jim’s hole had to expand and contract around before it skidded to a stop at the next. 

 

“Ahhhh, _ah!_ Oh Bones, keep going, oh my god,” Jim gasped at each bump. 

 

Even after being fucked earlier Jim was still hot and wonderfully tight around him. The squeeze made the fleshy sound in his cock seem even bigger. He wondered if Jim felt as full as he did. 

 

The contractions of the thin tentacle almost felt like vibrations when he was fully inside and had it not been for the tentacle acting as a cock ring, Leonard was sure he would have come on the spot. 

 

He pulled out just enough to push back in, trying to let Jim adjust but also aching to move. He glanced up from watching his tentacle-adorned cock disappearing into Jim's body to see his face. His head was back, throat stretched taunt, eyes squeezed shut, almost panting, as he let Leonard take whatever he wanted. 

 

“Good boy,” Leonard soothed, rubbing his hands up Jim’s rib cage, letting his nails skim gently across Jim's skin. 

 

He groaned the loveliest noise as Leonard's hands settled on his hips, thrusting deeper. Leonard didn’t have to ask, it was so abundantly clear Jim was throughly enjoying the experience. It was maddening to have something squirming inside him as he fucked Jim, he wondered how it would feel to let one fuck his hole while he fucked Jim. He couldn’t seem to stop the motion of his hips long enough to be bothered to find out. 

 

Jim seemed accustomed to the new texture of his cock, and Leonard was finally able to fuck him in long, deep strokes. He dug his blunt nails into Jim’s hip as the tentacle began fucking his cock. He gasped, wondering if Jim could feel it as well. If the way Jim trembled meant anything, the answer was yes. 

 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Leonard moaned as he closed his fingers around Jim’s weeping cock, “You feel so good.” 

 

It didn’t seem like Jim could form sentences anymore, allowing his body to be controlled by the tentacles and Leonard. He moaned appreciatively as Leonard urged him towards completion. 

 

Jim’s chest heaved, his body bared down stopping Leonard’s thrusts for a moment while Jim’s came between them. His flushed and bitten mouth open, but no sound emerged. The still-coiled tentacle was unrelenting around Leonard’s cock so when he could move again, he could only fuck Jim through his orgasm. 

 

“I’ve got you,” Leonard assured breathlessly as Jim writhed. 

 

He kept up the pace, and when Jim finally returned to his body he was still moaning a bit. 

 

“Should I stop?”

 

“Don’t you,” Jim’s breath hitched, “Fucking _dare_.” 

 

“Well alright then.” Leonard bit at Jim’s thigh that was suspended in the air by his mouth. 

 

“Can I have another one?” Jim asked vaguely, although it was all too clear what he meant.

 

“Thought it was getting to be the time you’d ask,” Leonard said wryly. 

 

“So damn—” Jim gasped as Leonard got a particularly good angle, “—smug.”

 

“Me? Never,” he said, fondly. “Now, you’re gonna stay still for a second while I decide which of these damn things is gonna fuck you with me.” 

 

“Any of them, I don’t care.” 

 

“I can tell, which is why _I’m_ going to pick one, you insatiable slut.” 

 

Jim laughed, tightening around Leonard as he did. “Just hurry up.” 

 

Leonard looked for the one that’s tip about the size of his cock, he’d seen it earlier. He was sure Jim would take whatever he picked, no matter the size, but something reasonable would be best for both of them. His hips slowed as he reached back for the squirming appendage, baiting it toward Jim’s body with the nectar on his fingers.

 

“Oh my god, yes, _thank you,_ ” Jim said, his giddiness practically palpable. 

 

Leonard rubbed the gel against Jim’s hole, getting a decent bit on his cock in the process. Jim moaned as the tapered end of the tentacle tugged at his rim underneath Leonard's cock. It teased for a second, pushing and testing it’s ability to fit before it wriggled in stretching him gorgeously full. The sound Jim made was pure sin and want. 

 

The new tentacle seemed to be conscious of Jim’s needs somehow. It allowed Leonard to coat it in shimmery lube without a fuss, even pulling out a little to let itself be slicked up. It found it’s way inside bit by bit, allowing Jim’s body to get used to the huge new cock-like pressure. It was gentle as it rocked back and forth over what was clearly Jim’s prostate, but clearly determined to be deeper. Jim was blissed out, given over to the feeling, every once in a while he’d manage a filthy noise, but for the most part he just took it.

 

It was like the tentacles was in tune with the both of them, he’d read somewhere that they were supposed to be psi-sensitive, he believed it now. The tentacle fucked Jim at the same pace Leonard did. It was pushed in deeper than he could have ever hoped to get, it’s slippery, thick surface another maddening texture against his shaft, caressing his cock with every stroke. It held Jim open, making him impossibly tight, overwhelmed in the best way possible. He was so beautiful beneath Leonard and he found himself enthralled, watching both the tentacle and his cock disappear inside Jim smoothly. 

 

Jim made pretty, desperate, little noises that sounded only marginally like his name. His hips bucked, trying to push back, trying to get more, but there was nowhere for Jim to go. He held tight to the tentacles wrapped around his wrists, gripping them like reigns, his arms taunt and shaking. The tendril curled around Leonard's cock seemed almost to pulse, keeping a delicious pressure around and inside him. 

 

"Oh _fuck_ , Jim," Bones shuddered as the tentacle released a bit of slick inside Jim. It made each and every one of his nerves light up, each millimeter of skin able to feel every movement with a new alarming intensity. 

 

" _Bones_ ," Jim sobbed. Leonard could hear the tears in his voice, could feel how Jim was back in reality shaking from the inhuman stimulation. 

 

"You okay?" He gasped, his brain a little fuzzy with pleasure. 

 

"Yes, yesss," Jim wailed back, thrashing uselessly, as though this time he might break their grip, or perhaps because he had to do something to distract himself from the added sensation. 

 

Leonard grabbed hold of Jim's hips, pulling them back against his, he pushed Jim's round cheeks apart, trying to get closer. He managed to slip just a bit deeper in, Jim howling and clenching.

 

"More," Jim pleaded, his face wet. He was glimmering with sweat and tears and come from his last orgasm. Slick leaked from his hole as Leonard fucked it out of him. 

 

“More what?” Leonard asked, genuinely not knowing what else to give him. 

 

“Just… _more_ ,” Jim begged.

 

The tentacle seemed to understand, as Leonard could feel it push deeper still inside next to him. It’s girth increased ever so slightly, but it was noticeable with how stretched Jim already was. Jim could feel it too, if the way he moaned was any indication. Leonard needed to come so badly, his balls were tight, his cock ached, but it didn’t seem he had much choice as to when he was actually going to find release. Instead he reached his hand between them, letting the slicked tentacle do the work and brush him as it thrust, lubing his hand up before grasping Jim’s reddened cock. 

 

Leonard wasn’t entirely sure how Jim had managed to make the sound that came from his throat, it was feral and desperate, and Leonard hadn’t thought he could be harder than he was a second ago, but his cock managed somehow. He thrust his hips as best he could, which was not terribly well, to meet Leonard’s fist. 

  
“ _Please_ ,” Jim cried, “ _Please_.”

 

It only took a matter of seconds before Jim was coming again in his hand, and all around him. A cry ripped itself from Jim’s throat, “Booooonessss, oh _Bones_.”

 

It was in that same moment that the tendril withdrew itself from inside Leonard’s cock, loosening it’s hold enough that Leonard was hit with the full force of his own long-restrained orgasm without warning. Blood pounded in his ears as Jim clenched around him. Leonard felt his come filling Jim’s stretched channel, felt the tentacle still fucking him, rubbing unstoppably against his oversensitive cock. Leonard wondered if he was making noise or the force of his release was intense enough that he’d hallucinated the sound, or perhaps it was Jim? It didn’t matter, it felt like he was floating and dying and being made whole all at once.

 

Leonard’s cock had softened, unable to stay inside Jim as he came to. He was slumped on top of Jim’s quivering body, right in the middle of the mess of come on his chest. It was of little consequence, there was nowhere else he’d have wanted to be. The tentacles must have unwound from Jim’s wrists at some point as he felt Jim’s fingers raking through his hair as he sighed unsteadily. 

 

Leonard could also still feel one tentacle somewhere beneath him, he ran his hand along it, realizing it was still inside Jim. Leonard grazed Jim’s still twitching pucker and choked a bit on his breath. It had mostly retreated and was barely moving anymore, just a slow, gentle nudge, in and out.

 

“Leave it,” Jim rasped. 

 

“You sure, darlin’?” 

 

“Can’t be empty right now.” 

 

Leonard swore. Jim was really something else entirely. He considered pulling the tentacle out and putting his fingers in instead.

 

“Bones, _fuck_ , let it alone,” Jim whined, “Come up here and kiss me.” 

 

Leonard managed to shift his tired body up so he could reach Jim’s mouth. He kissed Jim tenderly, in stark contrast to the filth they had both just participated in.

 

“My god, I love you,” he told Jim with revenant sincerity. 

 

“Good,” Jim smiled, “You better.”

 

Leonard laughed quietly as Jim kissed him in a similarly soft manner. 

 

“I love you, Bones.” 

 

—

 

They were both still laying on the soft floor. Jim was tentacle free, his foot hooked around Leonard’s calf, watching the plant move on it’s own. 

 

“That one would look really good inside you,” Jim said with a sleepy smile, gesturing to what honestly could have been any of them. 

 

“Alright,” Leonard thought if he had even a bit of sense left he’d have kept quiet, “make it happen.”

 

“Seriously?” Jim asked with pleased surprise, running his hand down Leonard’s arm.

 

“We came all the way here. It didn’t hurt you,” Leonard mused, “Might as well let the plant fuck me.”

 

“You’re gonna love it.” 

 

“Yeah probably,” Leonard sighed. He knew he’d love it and of course _Jim_ would love it. At this rate, they were never going to be able to spend shore leave anywhere besides Risa.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone want more tentacles of the non-Risan variety? ((Maybe like a creature/monster?)) I can't say I'd be hard-pressed to write some more...


End file.
